


December 24th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [26]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Next Generation, and i actually am looking forward to valentines now, but its been nice to have a consistent upload on here, i miss writing for the fun of it, its been a looooooooong month, we're almost done yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Christmas Eve
Series: Holidays 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Kudos: 1





	December 24th

You can probably imagine how chaotic a holiday is when you have a big family, but believe it or not, it's not always that bad. Sometimes things can be calm. Christmas Eve is one of the calmest moments you will ever see with the Merlyn, Harper, Lance, and Queen homes.

Everyone opens up a gift on Christmas Eve, this is what gives the kids extra excitement for the next morning. This is the moment that makes them not want to fall asleep. It's kind of like torture, but fun torture. Along with the ornaments that all of the kids get each year, they get an additional, smaller, present to open the night before Christmas.

Bex got new noise cancelling headphones, her last ones were broken and she relies on them to study in the loudest environments. She was trying her best to finish school so she could become a full time nurse, and these headphones were her last string of sanity. So while this was technically a smaller gift, it was huge to her.

Chris got a new mug to add to her growing collection. She recently moved into her own apartment and the first thing she wanted to do was fill her cabinets with mugs that she'll never use. She has fun mugs, gag gift mugs, pun mugs, even a world's best mom mug that her sister got her when she adopted her cat.

Richie got a new video game, he had been talking about it nonstop for weeks and when it was finally released, Tommy, Oliver and Roy all went down to the mall and bought a copy. Can you guess what Robbie and Rosie also got for Christmas?

Liv got a new journal, she writes in her journal on her way to work and back home, so she goes through them pretty quickly. This journal was big and filled with about 1000 pages, so she would have it for a month at least.

Theo and Robbie both got video games, different games for different systems, but games nonetheless.

Ocean got a knitting set, she was like Legends 2.0 Team Mom, everyone called her a grandma, but she really liked to knit. It was her way of relaxing after a long day.

Nadia got a set of pocket knives, she was told to only use them in emergencies. Her moms knew she would be using them on the first mission after receiving these knives.

Quinn got a make up set, one that was filled with tons of eyeshadow, lipstick, blushes, bronzers, and highlighters. It was a make-up artist's dream. Oliver and Felicity heard about this from Laurel, and they asked where they could get one for Eliza.

William also got a mug. It was nerdy, and science and math themed, Felicity picked it out. He loved it.

Eliza got a different version of the make up set that Quinn got, this was so they could trade products that they didn't want with each other.

Ada got a journal, she also writes things down when she's traveling. She says it helps keep her calm and focused during her travels.

Mia got a new bow, Felicity was very much against it, but Oliver insisted that she needed a new one. So after a little bit of convincing, Felicity and William put together a bow. Oliver tested it out and approved of it, and they wrapped it up for Mia.

Miriam got the piano from her grandparent's home. She always loved to go visit them because they have this giant old piano in their dining room, but now it was hers. She just had to find somewhere to put it.

Owen got a new guitar, a set of picks, and some new strings for his old guitar.

Rosemary got the video game that Robbie and Richie got.

The downfall to opening presents the day before Christmas is the reactions that you recieve. If the kids really love and enjoy these presents, will they feel the same about the other gifts? Mia, Miriam, and Nadia seem set with their gifts. But everyone else should love the other presents just as much, if not more, than these. They'll just have to wait until the morning to find out what they are.


End file.
